Unexpected
by Rubytears101
Summary: Soul lost his partner; Will he ever find a replacement? WARNING: Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at the DWMA. After the Kishin was defeated, Maka wasn't Soul's partner anymore. The reason being, Shinigami-sama didn't feel any need for 2 weapons to be partners. Soul was up on the DWMA's roof alone, sulking. "Hey." said a familiar voice near the doorway. "Hey Kid." Soul replied in a sad voice. He felt Kid walk up and stand next to him staring out over the horizon. Death the Kid crossed his arms and set them down on the balcony. "What happened to you?" Soul Eater pressed his lips in a thin line "Maka isn't my partner anymore." "Oh." Kid glanced at the sulking boy next to him out of the corner of his eye, then shifted his gaze back toward the desert horizon. "I just feel like there was something going on between us, something…more then partners, you know?" Kid turned his whole body to stare at Soul fully now, with one hand at his side, the other resting on the balcony, he stared at the albino in front of him. "What?" Soul asked as he stared at Kid out of the corner of his eye. The split second the red and gold eyes met, Kid turned his head back toward the desert. "Life is like a puzzle, you need to find the piece you fit with." Kid stated before turning around and walking toward the door. '_What is that supposed to mean?' _Soul wondered to himself as he stared at the now setting sun.

As Soul made his way down the hall, he heard somebody talking. '_Maka?' _He peeked in the doorway of the classroom, and felt his heart break in two. In the classroom, Maka was sitting on a desk, with Tsubaki between her legs, kissing her passionately. Soul couldn't even think of anything to do at that moment, so he cleared his now dry throat. They both glanced up. "Soul?!" Maka exclaimed, blushing furiously. "Soul, it's not what it looks like…" Tsubaki started to say, but was interrupted when Soul just turned and ran down the hallway.

Soul sprinted all the way to the basement, and into him and his new roommate's room. After slamming the door, he lay back against it, and felt the tears coming to his eyes. He slid down until he was sitting on the cold stone floor. "Soul?" Soul looked up to find sad black eyes staring down at him. "Soul, are you okay?" asked Crona, his roommate. "I'm fine Crona." His hoarse voice choked out through tears. The pink haired boy sat next to him, and gave him an awkward-side-hug. "It gets better." Crona said in a quiet whisper. Soul couldn't even bother to hug him back; he just sat there, with skinny arms wrapped around him, crying in a cold, dark room. Soul liked Crona, he was a good friend. And for half the night, Soul just sat there, tears falling until there was none left, with the skinny, black-clothed arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey meh peeps! I've finally got an idea where this story is going. :D**

**(I do not own Soul Eater)**

**Read and enjoy, or I'll hunt you down.**

It had been a month. Soul hadn't left his room in a month. Crona tried to get him to go outside, but Soul wouldn't budge. But it was that one horrible day that Soul had to get out of bed, and go out into the sunshine.

Training day. One day, every month where two meisters and their weapons fight. The time it takes to defeat the enemy decides the meister's and weapon's ranking.

Soul stepped into the arena and glanced around. A lot of people were surprised to see that Soul actually came. He sat down in the stadium seat to watch the next fight.

He watched as Maka and Ox stepped into the arena. '_Well, it's obvious who is going to win at this point.'_ He thought to himself. Maka's scythe blades came out of her arms, legs, and back.

Sure enough, Ox was down in five minutes and fifty nine seconds. Blackstar stepped out into the arena to face off Kilik. Something was different though.

Blackstar had two _guns_ in his hands instead of Tsubaki. He felt his red eyes widen at the sight. _'Liz and Patti? But I thought they were Kid's weapons…' _ Sudden there were footsteps behind him.

He looked up, only to meet his cold red eyes with familiar warm gold ones. "Hey Kid, how come your weapons are with Blackstar?" Soul asked as Kid sat down next to him.

He noticed Kid stare down at the arena. He shrugged. "They said they were tired of my OCD bullshit." Soul felt his jaw drop slightly and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The timer dinged off in the background, declaring the winner and the time (Blackstar won, the time was six minutes and two seconds) Kid glanced tiredly at Soul out of the corner of his eye.

"So, you want to be partners for today?" Soul looked up and he saw Maka and Tsubaki talking and laughing on the other side of the stadium. His eyes wandered back to Kid's. He smirked. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

**And... Scene!**

**Did you like? Shall I write more? p.s. I do take requests, but only for pairing in my "Like" list.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey bros. Welcome to Unexpected. I've been kind of busy lately so I haven't had a lot of time to write this fanfiction. But with the help of little shimeji Ienzo over here, I've been able to write more. So sorry to keep you waiting; here is the next chapter... (I do not own Soul Eater)**

They entered the training room. He glanced out of the corner of his eye. Kid did the same. They stood there for a moment staring at each other, then Kid cleared his throat. "Ready?" he asked. Soul nodded, but he was nervous. He wasn't anyone else's partner for a long time. He barley knows Kid, so why did you agree to be his partner for today? The bell dinged as Soul and Kid walked out into the arena. A million eyes were on them, some confused, others shocked. They looked at their opponent. "Oh crap." Soul groaned. Kid just stared at their opponent. Of all people to fight, they had to fight Hiro, ex-wielder of the ever so annoying Excalibur.

Kid glanced at his temporary partner. "You ready?" he asked. Soul sighed "Ready as I'll ever be." Hiro could put up quite a fight; he just never fought anyone else outside of training day.

The problem was, he actually_ had_ Excalibur with him. Soul changed into his scythe, expecting Kid to throw a fit because he wasn't symmetrical.

But something was different. Something was _wrong_. Soul felt his body split in two. He looked at himself. His scythe form was different for some reason.

His blade was bigger, his red gone and replaced with white, his eye was purple and had a pentagram in the pupil. This seemed to catch Kid off guard too.

"What the-" he started, but Hiro was charging toward them, with sword in hand. Kid charged into battle, slashing Soul left and right, dodging Hiro's sword ever-so-often.

The timer dinged, letting them know that the fight was over and the winner declared. Hiro was on the ground, blood at the right corner of his mouth.

Soul and Kid glanced up at the time and froze. Everyone in the arena was silent. The time they got was one minute and twenty five seconds.

All eyes were on Kid and Soul. Sid came out and put a hand on Kid's shoulder. Kid (still wielding Soul) whipped around. "Follow me please, Lord Death wants to speak with you two."

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey bros. I have another chapter of this Oh-So-Wonderful Story. I kind of had a writer's block. Sorry ^^'. Anyway, slight lemon if you squint. Sadness ahead. I do not own Soul Eater.**

They walked in silence down the hallway. "So, what do you think this is about?" Soul asked, folding his arms behind his head.

Kid stared straight ahead in silence for a few moments before replying. "I think it has something to do with our time." He whispered, his voice slightly shaken.

They finally arrived at the Death Room. "Hey hey hey, how's it going?" Lord Death asked in a cheerful voice.

Death the Kid cleared his throat. "You wanted to see us father?" "Yes Kiddo, I wanted to talk to you about your ranking and your…interesting choice in partner."

"What you did out there was incredible," He continued "Your timing was a record breaker." He stated bluntly in that high pitched voice of his.

"Who was the last person to hold such a high record?" Kid asked out of curiosity. Lord Death's mood seemed to shift at that. The Death Room went dark. "Your mother." He stated in a dark voice.

Kid couldn't believe what he was hearing. His whole life he had never known who his mother was, or where she came from.

"Anyway Kiddo, I called you here to tell you that you and Soul Eater Evans are now permanently partners."

Soul and Kid glanced at each other. They weren't surprised. After being shooed out of the Death Room, they went outside on the balcony.

After sitting there in complete silence, Soul finally sighed "If we're going to be partners, we should probably know more about each other." He stated.

"I had a different name back then. My family consisted of a mother, father, and a brother." He continued "I had a mostly normal life till I reached about the age of 13. By then, I started changing into a weapon." He lowered his head. "One time in gym class, a bunch of bullies started hassling me in the locker room. They always did stuff like punch me, kick me, and…._rape_ me." He whispered that one word.

"When I started to get angry at them, I changed. They all laughed at me and called me a freak of nature. When rumors got around school, nobody would want to be my friend, they just shoved past me in the hallways. One day, I got into a fight with my brother, and changed. He told my parents, and they called me a freak too."

He turned his head up to the sky. "But one day, and boy came to school. His name was Nick. He was kind of a loner, and he ate with me at lunch all the time. After a couple of days, we started to talk. Everything about him was simply peaceful. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and his hair was side swept…" He trailed off.

***Flashback***

Gym finally ended. They headed into the lockeroom. "Hey Aksa, hand me the soap on your way out will you?" Nick asked his white haired friend. He shrugged before tossing the soap out and walking to his locker.

"Well well, lookie what we have here boys." Said the boy towering about the poor red eyed boy. "Shut up Chett." Aksa snapped at the football jock. "Well now, you going to give us what we want willingly, you little slut?"

He asked. When he didn't answer, Chett smacked him. He fell to the floor. Suddenly a bar of green soap collided with Chett's head. "Leave him alone!" Nick shouted at the bullies. Chett smirked "You want to take his place?"

Nick froze before nodding. "As long as you leave him alone." He whispered. He watched as Chett's buddies grabbed Nick's thin wrists before Chett slammed his erect dick into his best friend's ass. Nick cried out in pain. "Run Aksa." He managed to get out, before crying out in pain again.

So he did, he ran. He ran like a coward. He ran to the bathroom in the hallway and put on his jeans and black tee-shirt along with his shoes first. He went home, both his parents worked during the day, so it was quiet. He grabbed his backpack and stuffed it full of clothes, and toothbrush and toothpaste, and other essentials.

He slammed his fists down on his mirror dresser before looking at a necklace hanging on a thumbtack. It was a necklace Nick gave him. It was a black wolf tooth with a serpent curling around it. He put it on before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking out of the apartment he grew up in, never to look back again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey bros. I do not own Soul Eater. WARNING: GOREY SCENES AHEAD**

Soul felt Death the Kid's eyes burning a hole through him. "That's my story." Soul Eater said in a sad tone.

Death the Kid cleared his throat before asking "I guess it's my turn now huh?" As he looked at the horizon.

"Well, you know my father is Lord Death, so not much there." He started. "I only have the faintest memories of my mother."

"She had snow white hair and gorgeous yellow eyes." He continued. "I was raised not going to school, so I had no experience with people." He closed his eyes. "But I do remember the day that I last saw my mother."

***Flashback* **

It was sunset, the mansion was dark. Inside the mansion, was a horrible sight. Two children and one adult were sitting on the floor, at gunpoint. Kid watched as his mother was knocked out with the end of the rifle.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by his hair. "Come on, you must know where all the expensive things are hidden." The man in the mask growled. "Every fifteen minutes something isn't delivered to me, one of these pretty girls gets shot in the head."

Death the Kid glanced at his twin sister for guidance. She looked at him with pleading eyes, tears falling from her cheeks, before one of the men picked her up by her hair as well.

"Look at this." The man holding his sister said. "This one has stripes on the right side, and the other has them on the left."

Death the Kid felt tears falling down his cheeks as he ran around the house, trying the find anything of value. He found a necklace with a large green gem, and raced upstairs to give it to the robbers.

Time went faster than expected though. Just as he entered he saw his sister get shot right in the middle of her forehead.

He ran across the room as quickly as he could. "Sis… please don't die…" He whispered, holding her frail body in his arms.

His sister looked up at him and whispered "At least you tried." And fell limp in his arms.

The robbers laughed. "We should just kill the lady over here and finish the job ourselves. The boy has proven to be no use to us." The robber who shot his sister said.

Suddenly, the room went dark. An aura of red and black formed around Death the Kid. The robber's eyes widened in fear as the boy slowly stood and turned around, his sisters blood on his forehead and running down his face, his eyes vacant.

He slowly stepped toward them. "Stay away!" One of the robbers yelled. "Or we'll shoot!" But Kid just kept slowly walking toward them.

Unexpectedly, the robber who spoke's head fell to the ground. Kid kept walking toward them, regardless of the bullets ripping through his small body.

Another robber was cut in half by nothing. This kept going till the floor was covered with blood, and red was splattered over all of the walls. Dismembered limbs lay on the floor.

The woman laying on the floor groaned and looked up at her child, who's arms, hands, legs, and face were covered in blood. "It's okay mommy." The child said in the high voice. "They can't hurt us anymore."

**Yes, before anyone asks, I based this chapter kind of off Angel Beats and Elfin Lied. Anyway, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo. :D I'm back bitches! x) Anyway: I wanted to update a story so I thought 'Why not this one?' :)**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter Warnings: The f-bomb, and yaoi fluffiness. :3**

Soul couldn't say anything. It was like someone glued his lips shut. All that he could manage to do was stare at his new partner. He tried to picture a 6 year old Death the Kid killing a bunch of robbers. He couldn't see it.

"Soul please say something…" Death the Kid whispered before he felt an arm around his shoulder pulling him into his new weapon. "Soul…?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I had it rough…"

They stood there for a minute, in the light of the sunset before Death the Kid cleared his throat. "I never asked why you refused to come out of your room for 3 weeks."

Soul shifted his gaze to the floor. "Oh… I… umm… witnessed something I shouldn't have."

Kid looked at him with soft yellow eyes. "I know. Crona told me what you saw. He was really worried. You scared us you know."

Soul looked at his meister who is slightly shorter. "Sorry."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask…" Death the Kid started before being interrupted by the intercom.

*Death the Kid and Soul Eater Evans report to the Death Room*

Soul sighed. "Again?"

* * *

After arriving to the Death Room, Lord Death greeted them cheerfully. "Hey Soul, I've been meaning to ask you: Where are you currently staying?"

Soul cocked an eyebrow. "With Crona in the school's basement, why?"

"Well, you and Crona are being transferred to live with Kiddo at Death Manor." Lord Death responded in that high pitched voice.

"Um… okay?" Soul couldn't say no to Lord Death. That's just asking for a Shinigami-Chop.

Kid smiled softly at Soul and showed him –and Crona- the way to Death Manor and their new rooms.

"This was suppose to happen for Crona after the Kishin because he had no where to go, but there is always room for another." Death the Kid told Soul as he showed him to his room. Soul simply set his stuff down on his bed.

* * *

Crona had already gone to bed, so Soul and Kid popped in a movie. Halfway through 'The Ring', Samara started to crawl out of the TV again, and Death the Kid latched himself to Soul's right arm, burying his face into his companion's shoulder.

"Kid?" Soul asked, only getting a whimper for a response. Soul stared at Kid, the boy who faced off fear itself, frightened by a scary movie? Soul looked back at the screen. _'I don't blame him. Movie is kinda fucked up.' _The albino thought to himself.

Even after the credits finished, Kid was still latched onto Soul's right arm. Said albino poked Kid with his other hand on the cheek. "Kid?" He whispered, getting no response.

Soul brushed Kid's bangs out of his face. Death the Kid's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, and a slight blush tinted his cheeks. Soul could literally feel his heart melt. Gently, he picked Kid up bridal style.

_'I have no idea where Kid's room is…' _Soul thought before deciding to just put Kid in his room. _'We're both guys, so there's nothing weird about it, right?'_

He gently laid Death the Kid on his bed before stopping. _'It probably wouldn't be_ _very comfortable to sleep in jeans and a t-shirt... should I undress him?'_

Soul's face turned pink at the thought. _'If it comes up, I'll just explain it to him.' _He concluded before slowly and shakily unbuttoning Kid's shirt and carefully slipping it off the thin, pale body. He gulped when he got to the jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them and took them off before jumping under the covers with Kid and burying his face in the pillow, trying to hide his blush.

* * *

There was a slight knocking sound on the bedroom door, unheard by two sleeping boys. Crona opened the door, only to see the sight of scattered clothes and two almost naked boys sleeping in the same bed, Soul hugging Kid to his chest. The pink haired boy smiled as he guessed what happened. He quietly closed the door behind him to let the two boys rest.

**Lol. Biggest misunderstanding ever. xD I can just imagine what'll happen next! Review for more chapters~**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GLOB. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER.**

**Chapter Warnings: Lots of swearing, implied sexy times.**

"OH. MY. GOD." Soul heard a voice through his sleepy state. He jerked up after feeling a sharp pain on his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK KID?!" He yelled at his attacker, rubbing his head slightly.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT QUESTION!" Kid yelled back flailing his arms in the air.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOUR ROOM WAS!" Soul screamed back. Slowly, Kid picked up a discarded pillow off the floor, an evil smile on his face.

"Uhh… Kid, what are you doing with that pillow?" Soul asked, pointing at the offending object. "…Kid?" Soul didn't get an answer, but instead had to duck a very hard swing. Death the Kid is starting a pillow fight, and Soul did NOT want to be a part of it.

As quickly as he could, Soul sprinted out the door and down the stairs, Kid right on his heels. They sprinted into the kitchen, where an unsuspecting Crona was cooking breakfast.

"Ah! What are you two doing?!" Crona exclaimed when the two boys in nothing but boxers entered the kitchen, the younger of the two with a pillow in hand.

"Soul tried to molest me!" Kid pouted.

"I DID NOT!" Soul yelled back in response. Crona chuckled, seeing something the other two wouldn't see for a long time.

"Whatever, you two are going to be late for school." He told them, which seemed to break them out of their glaring contest.

"Oh shit!" Both boys exclaimed simultaneously before running back up the stairs.

* * *

When all three boys were finally on their walk to school, Crona handed them both an egg and cheese on toast sandwich. The partners gladly took them and ate them quickly, before turning to Crona.

"Hey Crona, why haven't you been so nervous lately?" Soul asked the other boy.

"Yeah, you seem more laid back than ever." Kid pointed out, causing Soul to nod in agreement. It was true. Ever since the Kishin incident, Crona had changed his behavior, and his wardrobe, he ditched the black dress thing for t-shirts and baggy jeans with sneakers.

"Well… I guess it's because Medusa is gone. I have nothing to worry about anymore." The pink haired boy smiled.

* * *

Soul passed Maka 3 times in the hallway. He didn't talk to her, and barely looked at her. He caught her looking at him though, guilt filled her eyes. Every time he saw her, he still winced, and his heart hurt.

"Soul... are you okay?" Kid put a hand on his partner's shoulder, genuine worry swimming in his gold eyes.

Maka was watching the two of them from her spot beside Tsubaki. "Yeah Kid, just fine." Soul smirked before pulling Kid in for a tight hug.

There were two gasps then, one from Maka and the other from Tsubaki. He glanced at Kid's expression, just to find wide gold eyes and a dark pink blush. Soul leaned over and whispered in Kid's ear. "Just play along."

Kid nodded, and slowly wrapped his arms around Soul. Then they heard the intercom.

_***Soul Eater Evans and Death the Kid report to the Death Room please***_

Kid groaned, putting his head in his hands. The two slowly walked to the Death Room, a path parting for them in the sea of people. Everyone seemed to be watching them and whispering. It remained that way all the way to the Death Room.

When they entered the space where Lord Death usually was, both boys were caught off guard when they heard a loud booming voice.

"SOUL EATER EVANS." A loud clap of thunder rang throughout the room. Death walked out of no where, scaring the two partners. Soul just about jumped into Kid's arms when he heard Death speak his name.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY SON?" The shinigami's voice boomed.

"I-I was just giving him a h-hug…" Soul answered, his voice barely a squeak.

"Well in that case, you're free to go." Lord Death's voice went back to normal. "But if you break my Kiddo's heart, I will make you regret the day you came to this academy."

"Y-Yes sir!" Soul squeaked, before sprinting as quickly as possible out of the room.

"Does he know?" Lord Death asked his son.

"No, he doesn't." Kid answered before following his partner.

***gasp* What's he hiding? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey-ho~! 'Sup meh bitches?**

**Chapter warnings: Swearing(?), talk of blood (nothing serious)**

Death the Kid took his seat next to Soul. It was homeroom right now; many weapons and meisters were talking, sleeping, or throwing paper airplanes.

"So, how long?" A certain voice behind them asked. The two newfound partners turned around and saw Blackstar standing, his arms crossed, a tired look on his voice.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked, closing his eyes and turning back to his seat and setting his feet on top of the desk.

"How long have you been together?" This question made Kid stutter, a bright red blush creeping up on his face.

"We're not together!" the shinigami exclaimed, gathering a couple people's attention.

"Then what was that little _event_ in the hall?" Ox asked the two.

"He needed cheering up! His friend was kissing another girl and didn't tell him about her… sexuality." Kid muttered defensively.

All of a sudden a loud crash sounded throughout the room. Everyone looked at Maka, who had just stood so quickly that her chair fell over.

"I'm going home." She said to no one in particular. Soon after she started walking, Tsubaki gathered up her books and followed her.

"What was that all about?" Blackstar asked, leaning against the wall.

"Soul…? Is Maka that friend Kid mentioned?" Hiro asked, putting a hand on the albino's shoulder. A concerned look spread on his face.

Soul stood up as well, huffing out a deep breath and started walking away. Kid gave an apologetic look to Hiro, giving a slight nod before jogging after his partner.

* * *

Death the Kid couldn't find Soul anywhere. He checked the hallways, classrooms, bathrooms, and even the cafeteria. Finally, he sprinted up the stairs to the roof. The first thing he saw was Soul standing on the edge of the balcony. _'This is where me and him_ _had that talk…' _Kid thought to himself.

"Soul?" the white haired boy responded to his name, flinching slightly. He looked over his shoulder, to reveal deep red eyes filled with tears that were starting to overflow. Behind Soul, the sky was a deep orange red mixture, the sun just now starting lower.

"Go away Kid… I want to be alone when I jump." Soul turned back to face the edge, his tears falling to the stones below. Kid ran forward, extending an arm and grabbing the scythe's sleeve. Soul turned to look at the meister who had one arm at his side, and the other holding the sleeve of his hoodie. Kid's face had an expression of pure sadness, and an unknown emotion was swimming through his eyes.

"No, I can't let you do that Soul. Just because you can't take anymore…" Kid trailed off, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "…you think I can?" Soul gave his meister a confused look, the tears still swimming in his red eyes.

"You know what I came up here to do when we first talked…? I came here to jump too." Kid laughed sadly, tears falling onto his pale cheeks. "After that conversation, I… I found another reason to live."

Kid looked up at his partner. "So please… don't die on me okay?" Kid continued. _'Because you're my reason to live…' _He added silently in his head.

Soul looked back at the horizon before jumping off the balcony. "Okay Kid, I'll try." He gave his meister a smile, which was returned shortly.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT CRONA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kid gaped at the boy, Soul mimicking his moment's the second he entered the room.

"Uhh, what do you mean?" Crona asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're-You're BLONDE!" Kid exclaimed, his jaw still dropped.

"Oh… that." Crona shrugged. "Got tired of seeing the person who fell under Medusa's power."

"I'm never going to get used to this." Soul commented before plopping down on the couch.

"How can you be so calm right now?!" Kid yelled at Soul, who shrugged as an answer.

Kid frowned, before running upstairs. _'I need a hot bath.' _ He went into the 2nd floor bathroom and turned the hot water on for the clawfoot tub before running to his room and grabbing some nightclothes.

* * *

Soul cried out in pain, grabbing the attention of the –now blonde- boy sitting next to him. "Soul what's wrong?" Crona asked, setting down his book.

"I-I bit my tongue!" Soul exclaimed, bending over and spitting blood on the floor. Crona recoiled to the corner of the couch.

"S-Soul, go in the bathroom and do that!" Soul sighed and headed up the stairs to the 2nd floor bathroom.

Soul felt a wad of blood threatening to spill out of his mouth. Without knocking, Soul bashed into the bathroom and spit the blood in the sink. He heard a shriek from his bending-over-the-sink position. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for a brief second.

Soul slowly turned his head, before getting a sight of a shirtless Kid, his bottom half thankfully covered in bubbles. The shinigami's face was a bright red, his gold eyes wide. "S-Soul get out!" Kid yelled before chucking a bar of soap at the unsuspecting boy. He narrowly missed as the scythe sprinted out of the bathroom and into the 3rd floor one.

The albino looked down at the blood dripping into the sink, but this time it wasn't from his mouth, it was from his nose. _'I got a nosebleed from seeing Kid in the bath?_ _What does this mean?' _Soul thought to himself. _'You like him.' _A small voice told him. Soul's red eyes widened.

"D-Do I like Kid?"

**FINALLY... but not yet. They still haven't really... talked about anything like that. :P**

**Trust me, I will not end it soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**BBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEHHHHHHH. So many time skippers. -.-**

**Chapter Warnings: ...**

Soul lay on his bed, his arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling in wonder. _'Why Kid?' _He thought _'I barely know him. But I can't help thinking about him...'_

_'He probably doesn't return these feelings.'_ He continued. _'So… it's best if I try_ _to forget them.'_

He shifted to lay on his right side. Seconds before sleep one last thought protruded his brain.

_'Am I doing the right thing?'_

* * *

Kid sat on his bed, his knees drawn to his chest. He couldn't stop thinking about his weapon. _'Could it be possible that he likes me?'_ He shook his multi colored hair. _'No,_ _it wouldn't be like him to take an interest in someone like me.'_

He lay down on his left side, moments before drifting off to sleep, he thought one last thing.

_'I hope he returns these feelings.'_

* * *

Kid and Soul walked down the hallway to their next class slowly. "Soul… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" Kid stopped walking, and Soul stopped a few steps ahead of him.

"What do you think of me?" Kid looked at him, determination in his eyes. Soul's heart pounded, a blush creeping up on his face.

Before he could answer, an intercom message filled the message with sound.

**_*Soul Eater Evans and Death the Kid report to the Death Room immediately*_**

****Soul inwardly sighed with relief. Kid, on the other hand, was silently screaming at the damned machine.

* * *

The two stepped into the room, greeted by a serious Lord Death and an equally serious Spirit and Stein.

"We need your help. There's another witch nearing the city." Stein explained to the two boys.

"Who?"

"We don't know, but she's at this abandoned warehouse. Stein sensed her soul." Spirit answered. The whole time Lord Death was silent.

As the two left the room and went on their way to the warehouse, Lord Death whispered so quietly that nobody could hear. "Be careful Kid, you do not know what yet lies ahead."

**Finally, I intruduced the villian. Now imense *FUCKING DUEL TIME!***


	10. Chapter 10

**Uploaded so quick. :3**

**Chapter Warnings: Crap Violence, Blood, Souls, Swearing.**

The two boys stood in front of a cement warehouse with broken windows, shattered glass coating the ground. The weather had grown stormy on the way there, and it started to rain.

Soul and Kid wasted no time in running to the door, only to find it bolted shut with a padlock.

"Shit, how do we get in now?" Kid rhetorically asked. The two wandered around, looking for a key. After about 10 minutes of searching, Soul asked a rather sudden question.

"You want to split up? We could probably find the key faster." Kid stared at the other before walking behind the building, leaving his weapon behind.

Behind the building was a tree. It had a key tied to a rope, and it hung off a rather high branch. Under the branch was a covered well.

After making sure the boards were sturdy, Kid hopped up and strained to reach the key. He stood on his tip toes, and snatched the key from it's rope. Suddenly a creaking noise sounded, and the boards beneath Kid broke.

It seemed to go on forever until Kid hit water. Even when he stood at his full height, the water was waist high. He groaned and yelled at the top of the well. "Soul! Soul!" Kid took a deep breath. "SSSSOOOOOUUUUULLLLLLLLLL!" A shadow of a person leaned over the well.

"Kid? Kid, is that you?!" It was Soul's voice. Kid sighed in relief from hearing the boy's voice. He was so happy that he started crying. He was really afraid that he was stuck down here.

"Soul! Help-" Kid felt something grab his ankle and pull down. The water was a lot deeper than before. "Soul!" Kid struggled to keep above the surface, flailing his arms even.

"Kid? Kid! Shit, hold on Kid I'm coming!" Soul yelled before jumping down into the well.

Soul kicked at the object that was weighing Kid down, and the thing recoiled and disappeared deeper into the well. There was a tunnel ahead of them, surrounded in darkness.

"Kid…" Soul wrapped his arms around the equally soaking wet boy. "I thought I lose you." The shinigami looked at his weapon, his mouth open slightly.

"Soul…" Kid's eyes started to water again, and he buried his head in the other boy's chest.

"It's okay Kid… I'll-I'll protect you…"

"Soul… what do you think of me…?" The shinigami's voice cracked. Soul's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"You're asking this now?" Kid nodded, he looked up at his weapon with eyes full of determination.

"You're the most amazing lovable symmetry obsessed freak on this planet." Soul smiled, making Kid return it.

* * *

The two boys made their way down the tunnel, which seemed to go on forever. Eventually they reached a stone room surrounded by lit black candles which seemed to emit a red glow.

There, a girl sat in a chair. She seemed about their age, with long black hair, a long black dress, and a plain black witch hat. Her skin appeared a bluish color, and her eyes were fully black.

"More things to paint black?" The girl smiled, revealing sharp enlonged canines, like that of a vampire.

She threw a large wad of black goo at the two partners. Soul grabbed Kid and dodged. The goo landed on a stone lying on the floor, and it surrounded the block, and it seemed to be melting it down before their eyes.

When they turned back, the witch came at them with a dagger. She made her way to Kid, who dodged her by rolling in a backwards somersault.

He caught her blade in his hands before it could reach his heart. "It's my job to kill you. That's what she asked, and that's what she'll get." The witch smiled, lifting the dagger out of the shinigami's hands, and bringing it down.

The small dagger met Soul's scythe blade. "You wanna fight bitch? Let's fight." Soul growled out between his teeth.

Kid caught Soul with ease as the boy transformed into a weapon. The battle continued with Kid swinging Soul and dodging as much as possible. The witch never seemed to stop, wherever Kid dodged, she sprinted at with full speed.

"Soul, it's our only chance at this point!"

"Are you sure Kid?" Kid nodded in response. "Okay…"

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the two matched up their souls, feeling a source of power.

Soul's blade grew like it used to, but when it would usually stop, it continued to grow, even past the point Genie Hunter stopped at. It didn't glow a blue color either, it glowed a color similar to a witch's soul, but slightly brighter.

Kid didn't know what to think, but decided to use it anyway.

He ran toward the stunned witch, jumping up and bringing the blade down, cutting her in half.

When the soul appeared though, it wasn't just one, but _two_. They had split the witch's very soul...

* * *

"So, the mission went well?" Lord Death asked his son, who handed him the parts of the witch's soul.

"I don't know how, but it happened father." Kid looked down at the ground. "It's one witch's soul."

"…Kid there's something I must tell you. That witch… she was working with your mother."

**Plot Twist~! THAT IS THE VILLAN OF THE STORY~! MUHAHAHAHAHA... I'm so evil. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**SQUEEEEEE.**

**Chapter Warnings: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI...**

"Kid!" Soul yelled as he ran onto the roof. After the news, Kid ran out. Soul figured he would come here, and decided to check here first.

"Soul… you can't face my mother." Kid looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet slightly.

Soul pulled his partner into a hug. "Why not?" He asked as he buried his face into the shinigami's shoulder.

"Soul…?" Kid moved his head slightly so that he could see his partner.

"… You looked like you could use some cheering up… why can't I face your mother?"

"Because my mother is the first witch." Kid whispered quietly. "And I can't see you get hurt."

Soul stopped all motion, letting the information process into his brain. _'Kid is halfwitch half shinigami…? Oh yeah, that's going to take a while to get use to.'_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Soul." Tears started to fall down Kid's face. "I'm such a freak… an unsymmetrical gay half-bred freak."

At that moment Soul stopped breathing._ 'Kid is… gay?_' He pulled back and looked at his partner's face, into those teary golden eyes. He couldn't do anything but stare at Kid with wide red eyes.

"G-Go ahead… laugh at me… leave me… hit me… do… something." Kid hiccupped, falling to the ground, tears falling harder then ever.

Instead doing any of the things Kid thought he would do, he knelt down and put a hand on Kid's shoulder. Kid looked up at his partner with wide gold eyes, tears still falling.

Soul smiled softly at him and whispered "Me too." And softly pressed his lips against the other boy's.

_'He's so soft…'_ Soul thought briefly before pulling away. Kid simply stared at him before wrapping his arms around Soul's neck and giving him a tight hug.

This time it was Kid who whispered. "Me too."

Soul smiled, knowing exactly what he meant by that.

**Squee. Also, 11 is a symmetrical number. So why can't school start at 11 Kid? xD**


End file.
